


• Episode 8 : Les Pièces du Puzzle •

by eliottseason



Series: ELIOTT - Une histoire SKAM FRANCE [15]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Eliott Season, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliottseason/pseuds/eliottseason
Summary: Eliott Season, episode 8 (version française)
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: ELIOTT - Une histoire SKAM FRANCE [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470230
Comments: 13
Kudos: 19





	1. SAMEDI (00:03) - Lucas

**SAMEDI (00:03) - LUCAS**

**SÉQUENCE 1 — INT. CHAMBRE D’ELIOTT — APT. DEMAURY — NUIT/JOUR**

[ _https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NINe6ZCRgBQ_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NINe6ZCRgBQ)

_ELIOTT pousse la porte de sa chambre. Son regard balaye l’ensemble de la pièce plongée dans l’obscurité alors que sa main se lève machinalement vers l’interrupteur. Ses doigts se figent à quelques millimètres du bouton avant que son cerveau n’ait eu le temps d’analyser l’information qui a arrêté leur mouvement. Une seconde de plus permet à ELIOTT de comprendre que quelqu’un se trouve déjà dans sa chambre. À peine distincte dans la pénombre projetée à l’intérieur de la pièce par une nuit couverte, se détache la silhouette de LUCAS. Il est couché sur son flanc, du côté gauche du lit, le côté qu’il occupe toujours lorsqu’il dort chez ELIOTT. Il est recroquevillé sur lui-même sous la couette, toutes ses mèches de cheveux éparpillées sur le coton clair de son oreiller. Sa main droite est relevée au niveau de son visage et posée entre le sien et celui d’ELIOTT._

_Dans l’esprit d’ELIOTT, le déclic se fait exactement à ce moment. Il a toujours su que sa place était aux côtés de LUCAS mais, jusqu’alors, il n’avait jamais cru à la réciproque. Quelle cruauté de la vie, de lui montrer exactement l’endroit où il se sentait le mieux au monde, simplement pour lui faire comprendre que cet endroit, parce qu’il était le meilleur endroit de tous les univers, était destiné à accueillir quelque chose, quelqu’un d’infiniment meilleur que lui. ELIOTT avait déjà été heureux d’avoir eu la chance de le découvrir, même s’il savait être destiné à le perdre, à le céder à quelqu’un qui saurait mieux mettre en valeur ses couleurs et sa lumière._

_Mais il s’était trompé et il le voyait clairement maintenant._

_Autant que la place d’ELIOTT était au côté de LUCAS, celle de LUCAS était au côté d’ELIOTT. La réponse était sous ses yeux depuis le début, quelque part glissé entre la peau du bout des doigts de LUCAS et les fibres de coton de ses draps._

_Le bras d’ELIOTT est encore en train de retomber lentement le long de son corps lorsqu’un sourire apparait sur son visage. L’ampleur de l’impact de la vague qui vient de le submerger se fait graduellement ressentir, amène son humidité sur ses pupilles. Quelque chose de tiède et de doux se répand de sa poitrine à l’arrière de sa nuque et jusqu’à la pointe de ses orteils au rythme de la cadence de son coeur._

_Sans un bruit, ELIOTT retire ses vêtements pour ne garder que son t-shirt et son boxer et va se coucher en face de LUCAS. Il s’allonge en miroir de lui, sur le côté, et pose sa main gauche à quelques millimètres de la main droite de LUCAS. Il n’ose ni la toucher ni l’effleurer, ni même fermer ses deux yeux rivés sur le visage de LUCAS de peur qu’il ne disparaisse, dissipé dans les ténèbres de la nuit comme il a si souvent été avalé par ceux de son esprit. Autour de lui la nuit tourne et tourne et tourne jusqu’à alourdir ses paupières à mesure qu’elle s’estompe. Juste avant les premières lueurs de l’aube, tout est calme. Ils dorment, sans se toucher d’aucune manière, sans avoir aucun moyen de sentir l’autre sinon dans la certitude de savoir, même inconsciemment, qu’il est là. Leurs positions se reflètent et s’imbriquent._

_Le premier rayon du jour ouvre les yeux de LUCAS. Il cligne paresseusement des paupières, deux, trois fois et son regard se focalise sur ELIOTT, toujours endormi. Ses traits restent impassibles mais ses yeux dévorent inlassablement le visage en face de lui, une lueur de fascination jusqu’au coeur de ses iris. Il scanne et enregistre chaque détail d’ELIOTT, de la texture de sa peau à la manière dont le soleil dépose des gouttes de lumière fluorescente dans ses cheveux._

_Comme ELIOTT, LUCAS ne bouge pas mais l’électricité qui dégringole du haut de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu’à la plante de ses pieds éveille tous ses sens. Tout autour de LUCAS sent le matin et ELIOTT, tout à la fois tiède, tendre et doux._

_ELIOTT ouvre les yeux dans la lumière grandissante et rencontre le regard de LUCAS. Ils ne disent rien, n’ose pas bouger pendant encore une minute entière. Une larme, puis une autre, tombent du bout des cils d’ELIOTT. LUCAS les regarde avec curiosité s’assécher sur les courbes de ses joues au terme de leur chute. LUCAS mordille sa lèvre inférieure, tente un sourire timide et tend le plus petit de ses doigts vers la main d’ELIOTT._


	2. SAMEDI (12:52) - Des trucs à dire

**SAMEDI (12:52) - DES TRUCS À DIRE**

**SÉQUENCE 2 — INT. COLOC ENTRÉE/CUISINE — JOUR**

_LUCAS et ELIOTT arrivent à la coloc. Tout est silencieux._

**LUCAS**

Mika ? Lisa ?

_Personne ne lui répond mais LUCAS découvre une note posée sur le comptoir de la cuisine._

**LUCAS  
** _(roulant des yeux après avoir lu le message)_

Mika me rappelle que c’est à mon tour de faire le ménage. 

_(il soupire)_

Je vais faire ça maintenant vite fait.

_Pendant un moment, LUCAS s’occupe un peu de l’appartement, ramasse ce qui traine dans l’entrée, nettoie la cuisine, finit la vaisselle. ELIOTT le suit, évolue autour de lui, comme un objet céleste piégé dans une trajectoire orbitale sans possibilité de se poser ou s’éloigner. Au milieu d’un geste, LUCAS se fige et se retourne vers ELIOTT qui se tient debout à côté de lui._

**LUCAS**

Ça va ?

_(il fronce les sourcils)_

T’as l’air… Bizarre.

_ELIOTT cherche la meilleure façon de répondre pendant quelques secondes. Il baisse les yeux, déglutit, rencontre à nouveau le regard de LUCAS._

**ELIOTT**

Je suis pas sûr de… Je suis pas sûr de _tout_ , en fait.

**LUCAS  
** _(perplexe)_

Comment ça ?

**ELIOTT  
** _(d’une petite voix)_

Tu vas encore partir Lucas ?

_Une expression de surprise traverse le visage de LUCAS. Il amorce un geste vers ELIOTT._

**LUCAS**

Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non.

_ELIOTT a un mouvement de préservation instinctif. Il se recule d’une demi-pas, reste hors de portée de LUCAS._

**ELIOTT  
** _(secouant la tête)_

Ça n’marche plus. Je veux te croire, je te jure que je veux te croire mais… J’y arrive pas.

**LUCAS**

T’arrives plus à me faire confiance, c’est ça ? 

_(il marque une très courte pause, baisse les yeux à son tour, plante ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure pour stopper l’ascension de ses larmes)_

C’est ma faute, je comprends.

_ELIOTT oscille un moment sur la frontière entre son désir de réconforter LUCAS et son besoin de se protéger lui-même. Il enroule ses bras autour de son propre torse, tente de garder un ancrage aussi bien physique qu’émotionnel sans être obligé de setourner vers LUCAS._

**ELIOTT**

Je sais que tu ne veux pas me mentir, je me demande juste si toi-même, tu le sais. Parce que Lucas… Je pourrais pas te regarder cinquante fois partir sans savoir si tu vas revenir. Je **_veux_** pas le vivre cinquante fois. Et si je peux choisir de ne pas le vivre… Peut-être que je choisirais de ne pas le vivre.

_Un silence de quelques secondes suit les derniers mots d’ELIOTT._

**ELIOTT  
** _(d’une voix plus douce, un peu suppliante, en se rapprochant de LUCAS)_

Tu comprends ?

**LUCAS**

Ok. 

**ELIOTT  
** _(haussant les sourcils, un peu perdu)_

Ok ? C’est tout ?

_LUCAS ne peut retenir un petit rire doux devant l’expression enfantine d’ELIOTT. Il lui sourit avec tendresse._

**LUCAS**

Non.

_(il attrape la main d’ELIOTT, l’entraine vers le salon)_

Viens, j’ai plein de trucs à te dire.

**SÉQUENCE 3 — INT. COLOC SALON — JOUR**

_ELIOTT et LUCAS sont tous les deux assis en tailleur sur le canapé, face à face. Leurs genoux se touchent et leurs mains ne cessent de se frôler._

**LUCAS**

Mercredi aprem je suis allé voir ma mère avec Basile. On a beaucoup parlé tous les trois et avec d’autres gens qui… Bref, on a beaucoup parlé et j’ai compris que le problème, c’était moi.

**ELIOTT  
** _(effaré, attrapant plus fermement l’un des poignets de LUCAS)_

Quoi ? Non ! Évidemment que c’est pas toi le problème ! T’es… T’esparfait, Lucas.

**LUCAS  
** _(il sourit timidement)_

Justement. C’est ça le problème, en fait.

_ELIOTT fronce les sourcils, hésite à rire ou non._

**ELIOTT**

Tu m’as perdu, là.

_Sa main se détache du poignet de LUCAS mais ce dernier la rattrape entre les siennes pour la garder près de lui._

**LUCAS**

Ce que j’veux dire c’est que j’ai fait tout ce que j’ai pu pour être parfait pour toi alors que je comprenais pas que… J’aurais pas dû. Pas comme ça au moins, pas en me _sacrifiant_ moi. C’est ce que j’ai appris là-bas, avec ma mère et les autres. Je peux pas prendre soin de toi si je ne prends pas d’abord soin de moi. Je suis pas assez fort.

_(il s’arrête, se reprend)_

C’est même pas moi qui suis pas assez fort, c’est que personne ne l’est en fait.

**ELIOTT  
** _(secouant la tête)_

Mais c’est à moi de prendre soin de toi, Lucas.

**LUCAS**

Bien sûr. Et à la fois non. Évidemment qu’on doit prendre soin l’un de l’autre mais on peut pas **_tout_** faire pour l’autre. Ce que je veux dire, c’est que ça marche dans les deux sens. Quand t’as décidé de reprendre ton traitement, de commencer une thérapie, de t’écouter… Ce que t’as compris à ce moment-là, c’est pas valable que pour toi, en fait. On n’a pas besoin des mêmes choses pour protéger de notre santé mentale mais on doit tous le faire. Pas seulement toi ou tous ceux qui ont des troubles et des maladies diagnostiqués mais tout le monde. Et si moi je fais de la merde avec la mienne tu peux pas en prendre soin à ma place… Comme je ne pouvais pas te porter tout seul quand tu…

**ELIOTT**

…quand je suis parti en couilles.

_(LUCAS fait oui de la tête et ELIOTT imite le mouvement)_

Ok.

**LUCAS  
** _(avec un sourire complice, reprenant les mots d’ELIOTT un peu plus tôt)_

Ok ? C’est tout ?

**ELIOTT**

Je veux dire que je comprends. Ça a du sens, même si je l’avais jamais réalisé avant. Je crois que j’avais toujours supposé que c’était… Que les gens normaux n’avaient pas besoin de se soucier de leur santé mentale. Que vous étiez plus forts de toute façon.

**LUCAS**

Tu _es_ normal, Eliott. Arrête de dire ça.

**ELIOTT** ****

Je sais, je sais. Pardon.

**LUCAS** ****

Et moi je suis désolé de ne pas t’avoir parlé plus tôt, aussi. Il y a un tas de trucs que j’aurais dû te raconter. Comme les deux mecs de ma classe ou…

**ELIOTT  
** _(lui coupant la parole)_

Je l’ai dit à Yann, je savais que j’avais fait de la merde quand je suis venu te chercher ce jour-là. J’avais pas réalisé que je montais trop vite, j’te jure. Je me reposais trop sur le traitement, j’ai été con, j’suis…

**LUCAS  
** _(lui coupant à son tour la parole en attrapant doucement son visage et en le regardant droit dans les yeux)_

Eliott. …Eliott, écoute-moi. Il est hors de question que t’arrêtes de venir me voir au lycée à cause de deux cons frustrés.

**ELIOTT**

Mais je veux pas te rendre la vie encore plus difficile, Lucas. Surtout si je peux l’éviter. Je le fais déjà suffisamment sans le…

_LUCAS secoue la tête sans prendre la peine d’écouter ELIOTT jusqu’au bout, se penche vers lui et capture ses lèvres dans un baiser. LUCAS appuie avec patience une fois, deux fois, jusqu’à ce qu’ELIOTT cesse de réfléchir trop fort, ou réfléchir tout court, et se laisse à son tour aller. Lorsqu’ils se détachent l’un de l’autre, ils ont tous les deux une brillance dans les yeux et un sourire léger au coin des lèvres._

**LUCAS  
** _(avec douceur)_

C’est l’éternel dilemme, hein ? Est-ce qu’on se censure en les laissant gagner ou est-ce qu’on vit notre vie en se faisant du mal à subir leurs conneries ?

_ELIOTT soupire, colle son front contre celui de LUCAS._

**ELIOTT**

Je veux tellement mieux pour toi, Lucas. Être un meilleur mec, vivre dans un meilleur monde… Ça me rend fou parfois, de me sentir aussi impuissant à t’offrir tout ça.

**LUCAS** ****

Tu peux pas toujours tout contrôler, Eliott. Parfois, il faut juste apprendre à… Laisser aller. ‘Let it go’, comme dirait Mika.

_ELIOTT hoche la tête sans dire un mot. LUCAS resserre un peu plus son étreinte autour de lui et cale le visage d’ELIOTT au creux de son cou. ELIOTT respire un moment le parfum de la peau de LUCAS juste là, douce et chaude, jusqu’à ce qu’il l’entende murmurer :_

**LUCAS**

Ça va aller. **_On_** va aller, je te le promets.


	3. SAMEDI (14:33) - Tout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assure-toi d'avoir lu le clip précédent avant de lire celui-ci :)

**SAMEDI (14:33) - TOUT**

**SÉQUENCE 4 — INT. CUISINE -- COLOC — JOUR**

_ELIOTT s’active devant les fourneaux. Ce qu’il fait cuire dégage une odeur à la fois surprenante, dérangeante et curieusement intrigante. Derrière lui, LUCAS, appuyé contre la table se tort les doigts en rongeant l’ongle de son pouce._

**LUCAS**

Eliott ?

**ELIOTT**

Mmh?

**LUCAS  
** _(avec un débit de paroles un peu trop rapide)_

Il y a un autre truc dont je voulais te parler. T’inquiète pas, hein ! C’est rien de grave, promis. Enfin je crois… Mais j’ai promis que je te parlerais plus donc euh… voilà.

_ELIOTT hoche la tête, retire sa casserole du feu et attrape un torchon en se retournant pour essuyer ses mains._

**ELIOTT**

J’t’écoute.

_LUCAS reste silencieux pendant encore quelques secondes, le temps de toucher la peau de son cou du bout de ses phalanges avant de faire retomber sa main le long de son corps. Il se décide finalement à ouvrir la bouche._

**LUCAS**

Comment va Nic ?

_ELIOTT est un moment surpris par la question. Il fronce puis hausse les sourcils avant d’étouffer un rire._

**ELIOTT**

Oh merde, il avait raison.

_C’est au tour de LUCAS d’être déconcerté. Il croise les bras contre sa poitrine, pas complètement sûr de la façon dont il doit réagir à l’attitude d’ELIOTT._

**ELIOTT  
** _(effaçant rapidement son sourire et reprenant son sérieux)_

Excuse-moi, je n’aurais pas dû rire alors que ça a l’air important pour toi. C’est juste que Nic m’a dit l’autre jour que… que peut-être t’étais jaloux parce que j’avais pas fait grand chose pour que tu ne le sois pas, en gros.

**LUCAS** ****

Tu parles de moi avec Nic ?

**ELIOTT**

Ça nous arrive. Principalement parce qu’il est très fan de toi, d’ailleurs. Et il a dit que t’étais soit un saint, soit jaloux. Ou les deux, je sais plus bien.

**LUCAS  
** _(boudeur)_

J’suis pas un saint.

**ELIOTT**

Donc t’es jaloux.

**LUCAS**

J’suis pas jaloux.

**ELIOTT**

Tant mieux, vu que t’as aucune raison de l’être.

_LUCAS laisse échapper un son guttural traduisant son absence de conviction._

**ELIOTT**

Quoi ? Attends, tu crois réellement qu’il s’est passé quelque chose entre Nic et moi ?

**LUCAS**

C’est pas ça… Évidemment que je te fais confiance. Mais je… Je veux dire, le gars a 26 ans, il a une entreprise et demi et il a un charisme de malade. Sans compter qu’il est drôle, intelligent, il te parle d’art et de tous vos trucs comme je ne saurai jamais le faire et que c’est évident qu’il t’adore.

**ELIOTT**

C’est moi qui suis jaloux maintenant. 

**LUCAS**

Je suis vraiment pas jaloux, je suis juste, j’sais pas. Je suis rien à côté en fait. J’ai pas une thune, j’ai 17 ans et un bac à préparer. J’ai rien à t’offrir à côté de quelqu'un comme lui.

**ELIOTT**

Lucas ?

_(il penche un peu la tête, accroche ce sourire qui ne manque jamais d’éblouir LUCAS à ses lèvres)_

Tu as tout.

_Sans attendre la réaction que sa déclaration allume sur les traits de LUCAS, ELIOTT se rapproche de lui et le prend dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. LUCAS enfouit son visage dans son cou._

**LUCAS  
** _(d’une voix étouffée)_ ****

J’peux te demander un dernier truc ?

**ELIOTT**

Bien sûr.

**LUCAS**

Pourquoi il t’appelle Pollock ?

**ELIOTT  
** _(en déposant un baiser sur le sommet du crâne de LUCAS)_

Parce qu’il est bête.

_ELIOTT sent LUCAS se tortiller entre ses bras pour le regarder dans les yeux._

**LUCAS**

Mais tu lui as parlé de la fresque ? De ce qui s’est passé ?

**ELIOTT**

Bien sûr que non, Lucas. Le jour où je l’ai rencontré, il a commencé à m’appeler Picasso parce que je sortais de cours avec mon carton à dessins sous le bras. Je lui ai juste dit que je préférais Pollock et il a switché sans poser de questions.

**LUCAS**

Oh. 

**ELIOTT**

Attends… Pendant tout ce temps, tu croyais vraiment que je lui avais raconté ça ? 

_(Lucas hausse les épaules, avec la moitié d’un sourire embarrassé)_

J’ai jamais parlé de ça à personne, Lucas. C’est à nous. 


	4. SAMEDI (16:15) - Le monde de Neo ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assure-toi d'avoir lu les deux clips précédents avant de lire celui-ci :)

**SAMEDI (16:15) - LE MONDE DE NEO ?**

**SÉQUENCE 5 — INT. LAVERIE — JOUR**

_Une poignée de machines à laver tournent de concert avec un bruit paresseux et sourd. ELIOTT est assis sur l’un des bancs, la tête d’un LUCAS allongé posée sur ses genoux. LUCAS a les bras tendus au-dessus de son visage, enchevêtrés dans ceux d’ELIOTT qui s’efforce de garder la mobilité des siens. Chacun d’eux est concentrés sur l’écran de son téléphone._

**LUCAS**

Daphné organise une soirée au lycée dans deux semaines. Tu seras là ?

**ELIOTT**

Carrément. Genre Inflitration 2.0 ?

**LUCAS**

Je crois que celle-ci a été autorisée. Daphné n’a pas trop envie de risquer la survie du foyer à nouveau. Et puis elle n’a plus besoin, c’est limite devenu un carré VIP ce truc.

**ELIOTT**

Une fête approuvée dans un endroit à la mode ? Carrément moins drôle qu’une soirée illégale dans un lieu interdit, mais bon…

_(haussant les épaules avec un sourire en coin)_

On fera avec ce qu’on a, j’imagine.

**LUCAS  
** _(tentant de le faire taire d’un petit coup de coude)_

Chut, les profits seront reversés à une association.

**ELIOTT**

Oh, grave cool ça. Laquelle ?

**LUCAS  
** _(parcourant la conversation du bout du doigt en fronçant les sourcils)_

Je sais pas trop… Je crois que Daphné et Valez n’ont toujours pas réussi à se mettre d’accord. 

_Après quelques secondes de lecture, LUCAS pousse un grognement. ELIOTT jète un regard interrogateur dans sa direction._

**LUCAS  
** _(morose)_

C’est une soirée déguisée.

_L’interrogation au fond des pupilles d’ELIOTT se transforme en illumination enthousiaste._

**ELIOTT**

Il y a un thème ?

**LUCAS**

Les années 90.

**ELIOTT**

Pourquoi ça te déprime autant ? Ça va être trop bien !

**LUCAS  
** _(avec une moue dubitative)_ ****

Ouais… C’est juste que je sais pas où je vais trouver un déguisement cool avec un budget qui va s’élever à… 5,39 euros.

**ELIOTT**

Pourquoi tu vas pas en friperie ? Il y a des tas de trucs cool pour trois fois rien.

_LUCAS considère une moment sa réponse puis se redresse pour glisser son téléphone dans sa poche._

**LUCAS** ****

Tu m’aideras ? Je saurais même pas par où commencer, j’ai jamais foutu les pieds dans une friperie. …ah si, une fois ! Avec Yann et Emma, mais on faisait que les cons avec les trucs les plus moches possibles.

_Spontanément, ELIOTT se penche pour effacer la légère inquiétude du visage de LUCAS d’un baiser sur la tempe._

**ELIOTT**

On n’a qu’à y aller le week-end prochain.

_Le sourire qu’ELIOTT reçoit de la part de LUCAS en retour le laisse étourdi pendant quelques instants. LUCAS se lève, vide la machine qui vient de se vider de son contenu pour le transférer dans le sèche-linge. Il revient s’asseoir à côté d’ELIOTT qui en profite pour intervertir leur place et poser sa tête sur ses genoux._

**LUCAS**

Et toi ? Tu sais déjà comment tu t’habilleras ?

**ELIOTT  
** _(après avoir réfléchi deux nano-secondes)_

Yep.

**LUCAS**

En quoi ?

**ELIOTT**

Neo.

**LUCAS**

De Matrix ?

**ELIOTT**

On connait beaucoup d’autres Neo ?

**LUCAS**

Le monde de Neo ? 

**ELIOTT  
** _(après avoir secoué la tête en riant)_

T’es le pire.

**LUCAS**

Je suis hilarant.

_LUCAS passe quelques secondes à enrouler et dérouler une mèche de cheveu d’ELIOTT autour de son doigt._

**LUCAS  
** _(songeur)_

T’es pas exactement brun.

**ELIOTT**

Je devrais me les teindre tu crois ?

**LUCAS**

NON !

_Dans son exclamation, LUCAS tire un peu sur la mèche qu’il avait entre les doigts. ELIOTT relève le menton vers lui. Leurs regards se croisent avec un sourire en coin._

**ELIOTT**

Ouais, ça me parait pas une bonne idée non plus. Je trouverai un autre moyen.

**LUCAS**

Mais Matrix ça passe pour les années 90 ?

**ELIOTT**

Bah… ouais ? Non ?

**LUCAS**

C’est pas sorti dans les années 2000 ?

**ELIOTT**

Je vais regarder…

_Il navigue un moment sur son téléphone, trop longtemps pour simplement vérifier l’année de sortie d’un film._

**ELIOTT**

Oh !

**LUCAS**

Quoi ?

**ELIOTT**

J’ai une idée pour toi. 

**LUCAS**

Laquelle ?

**ELIOTT**

C’est une surprise.

**LUCAS  
** _(suspicieux)_

Comment ça pourrait-être une surprise si c’est moi qui doit faire **_et_** porter le costume ?

**ELIOTT**

Chut, tu verras.

_(il se redresse puis se relève et semble soudainement prêt à partir avec impatience)_

J’ai besoin de réfléchir avant de te dire. Et de fouiller dans tes fringues. Et de parler à Mika.

_LUCAS le regarde avec un sourire, sans savoir s’il devrait être amusé ou effrayé par le petit projet d’ELIOTT._


	5. MERCREDI (13:17) - Pas mon intention

**MERCREDI (13:17) - INTENTIONS** ****

**SÉQUENCE 6 — INT. FOYER/COULOIR EXT. COUR/RUE — LYCÉE — JOUR**

_La lumière du soleil traverse les baies vitrées et rebondit contre les murs du foyer d’une manière très similaire au jour où ELIOTT et LUCAS ont peint la fresque. ELIOTT se tient debout face à elle, seul. Il l’observe attentivement pendant un moment, tend la main pour tracer du bout des doigts les courbes des couleurs, caresse les dégradés du plat de la paume et redessine les reliefs de la matière. L’histoire écrite sur ce mur ne peut être décodée dans ses moindres détails que par lui-même et LUCAS et ELIOTT sourit à cette idée._

_Dans son dos, ELIOTT entend le bruit d’une porte qui s’ouvre. La personne marque une pose en pénétrant dans la pièce mais ne fait aucun commentaire sur sa présence. ELIOTT ne se retourne pas et, pendant quelques secondes, le foyer est plongé dans un profond silence. Des bruits de pas résonnent et YANN rejoint finalement ELIOTT en face de la fresque._

**YANN**

Lucas n’a jamais dit grand chose à propos de cette fresque.

_ELIOTT lui jète un regard peu convaincu._

**YANN**

On sait tous ce qu’il s’est passé hein… Mais tout de même.

**ELIOTT**

C’est Lucas, il…

** YANN **

Il est Lucas.…tu sais qu’il nous a fait coller d’ailleurs ? Valez voulait la repeindre et Lucas a bien failli le fight pour ça.

_(il secoue la tête)_

Sauvage.

_Ils échangent un sourire timide avant de retomber dans un silence de quelques secondes. YANN va s’asseoir sur le rebord d’un bureau avant de reprendre._

**YANN**

Écoute, je suis désolé. J’ai fait de la merde. J’aurais pas dû parler à la place de Lucas ou te dire ça comme ça. C’était pas à moi de faire ça et je t’ai blessé inutilement.

**ELIOTT**

Merci.

**YANN  
** _(il fronce les sourcils)_

Tu m’en veux pas ?

_ELIOTT se retourne vers lui pour le regarder et lui répond d’un mouvement de tête._

**ELIOTT**

Je sais que tes intentions étaient bonnes. T’as mal agi parce que tu t’inquiétais pour Lucas et je peux pas t’en vouloir pour ça, surtout maintenant que tu l’as compris. Tes excuses me suffisent largement. Et puis c’est pas comme si…

_(il souffle un rire, reprend prudemment)_

Enfin on n’a jamais été vraiment proche toi et moi, pas vrai ? Donc je comprends.

**YANN**

Attends, attends… Tu crois que j’t’aime pas ? 

**ELIOTT  
** _(il lève un sourcil interrogateur)_

Je me trompe ?

**YANN**

Je… C’est… 

_(il s’éclaircit la gorge, embarrassé)_

C’est compliqué. Je connais Lucas depuis des années et les choses étaient différentes… Avant. Et pas mal de ces différences sont arrivées avec toi. C’est pour ça que je t’ai blâmé pendant pas mal de temps. Enfin pas volontairement ou… Enfin tu vois quoi, pas _consciemment_ voilà. Mais quand même. À chaque fois, j’avais l’impression que c’était toi qui… Que tu faisais exprès de souligner tout ce que j’avais foiré avec Lucas.

**ELIOTT**

C’était pas mon intention Yann, j’te jure.

**YANN**

Je sais. Enfin je crois que le sais maintenant. Mais je me sentais déjà mal d’avoir été le dernier connard à savoir qu’il était gay…

_(sa voix monte, traduisant son incrédulité toujours présente)_

Tu sais que j’ai été surpris quand il me l’a dit ? Genre premier degré surpris ? Personne ne l’a été à part moi… J’étais vraiment débile putain.

_(il se frotte un sourcil, tentant de se dépêtrer de sa gêne)_

Et comme un con, j’ai été vexé. Pas seulement par rapport à Mika et aux autres mais par rapport à toi aussi. Parce qu’en trois semaines t’avais réussi à voir exactement qui il était alors que ça faisait des années que je passais pour un con. Pas seulement sur le fait qu’il kiffait les mecs tu vois mais… J’sais pas, le piano tiens, par exemple. Tu sais que j’avais aucune idée qu’il savait en jouer avant que t’en parle ? Au final, je me suis pris la tête sur plein de merdes, comme ça. Pour pas grand chose, quand tu regardes bien.

_Derrière eux, la porte s’ouvre à nouveau. ELIOTT et YANN se retournent d’un même mouvement._

**LUCAS**

Ah bah vous êtes là ! 

_(il se dirige vers ELIOTT, se met sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser dans sa joue)_

On devait pas se retrouver devant le lycée ?

**ELIOTT  
** _(il hausse les épaules)_

Il faisait froid.

**LUCAS  
** _(à Yann, après lui avoir tapé dans la main)_

C’était bien l’éco ?

_YANN répond par un grognement peu enthousiaste._

**ELIOTT**

Et Yann ? C’est ultra normal, ce que tu me disais. Enfin je veux dire, c’est normal que je sache des choses que tu sais pas. Et inversement tu vois ? C’est pour ça que c’est important qu’on soit là tous les deux.

**YANN**

Je sais, je sais. C’est juste que. Je sais pas, quand je vois Daphné et Baz, et surtout quand je vous vois vous deux…

_LUCAS les regarde l’un l’autre sans comprendre. YANN se redresse. Tous se mettent en marchent pour quitter le foyer._

**LUCAS**

Quoi nous deux ? Vous parlez de quoi ?

**YANN  
** _(ignorant LUCAS)_

Mes relations à moi, celle que j’avais avec Emma, celle que j’ai avec Chloé. Même quand elles durent, elles ont juste l’air ultra casual.

_Ils sortent du bâtiment par la cour. ELIOTT tient la porte à LUCAS qui continue de les suivre avec l’air perdu et les sourcils légèrement froncés._

**ELIOTT** ****

Et alors ? Il y a rien de mal avec le casual. Surtout au lycée. C’est nous qui sommes chelou franchement, nous prend pas pour exemple.

**YANN**

Ouais. Ouais tu dois avoir raison, je suppose.

**LUCAS  
** _(il glisse sa main dans celle d’ELIOTT, rapproche leurs corps l’un de l’autre)_

On n’est pas chelou en plus, qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?

**ELIOTT**

Bien sûr que si. Ta toute première relation n’est pas supposée être aussi… épique.

_Ils passent les grilles du lycée, s’arrêtent un moment dans la rue._

**LUCAS  
** _(avec une moue et en bougonnant)_

T’es pas ma première relation.

_ELIOTT et YANN étouffent tous le deux un rire et évitent de croiser le regard de l’autre pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de leur hilarité._

**LUCAS  
** _(tentant de garder son sérieux)_

Oh, vos gueules tous les deux.

_YANN s’en va dans la direction opposée à celle empruntée par ELIOTT et LUCAS. Son fou rire s’entend pendant quelques secondes alors qu’il s’éloigne._


	6. JEUDI (19:38) - Le prochain Zuckerberg

**JEUDI (20:38) - LE PROCHAIN ZUCKERBERG** ****

**SÉQUENCE X — INT. SALON — APT DEMAURY — NUIT**

_ELIOTT et son PÈRE sont tous les deux assis à un bout du canapé.Ils ont chacun les jambes étendues devant eux et les pieds posés sur la petite table. Deux cartons à pizza sont ouverts sur celle-ci. Celui du PÈRE est complètement vide quand celui d’ELIOTT contient encore les croûtes de chacune de ses parts, rongées jusqu’à la limite de la garniture et soigneusement empilées dans un coin du carton. Une cannette de soda à moitié consommée est posée entre les cartons. Le PÈRE sirote la sienne en tentant d’attirer l’attention de son fils, qui tapote avec enthousiasme sur l’écran de son téléphone._

**PÈRE**

Eliott ? … Eliott ?!

_(en l’absence de réaction de l’interpellé, il étend sa jambe et utilise le bout de son pied pour taper contre la cheville d’ELIOTT)_

…Eliott ? Tu peux dire à Lucas que le père de son mec a le droit de parler à son fils pendant deux minutes sans être interrompu par un message ?

**ELIOTT  
** **** _(relevant subitement la tête de son téléphone, n’ayant pas écouté un mot de ce que son PÈRE vient de lui dire)_

Quoi ?

**PÈRE**

Lucas Lallemant, 17 ans, trop de cheveux pour être honnête et un regard à faire pâlir d’envie le chat de Shrek ? Ce Lucas-là, tu le remets ? Celui à qui t’es en train parler par message ? Dis-lui que tu lui répondras plus tard, s’il te plait.

**ELIOTT  
** _(fronçant les sourcils)_

Mais… C’est pas à Lucas que je parle ?

**PÈRE**

Ah ? Qui a le privilège, alors ? 

**ELIOTT**

C’est quelqu’un qui s’appelle… 

_(il jète un nouveau coup d’oeil rapide à l’écran de son téléphone)_

Odddllrbb39.

**PÈRE**

Charmant prénom. C’est un ami à toi ?

**ELIOTT**

Mmmh. Non. Enfin je sais pas.

_(il hésite une seconde)_

Je crois que c’est… une fan? 

**PÈRE  
** _(dans l’incompréhension)_

Une fan ?

**ELIOTT**

Ouais… Elle, elle a kiffé mes dessins, je suppose ? Donc elle m’a envoyé un message pour me le dire et on a commencé à parler comme ça ?

**PÈRE  
** _(avec un grand sourire, taquinant à nouveau ELIOTT du bout du pied)_

Ah bah tu vois que t’es doué ! Il n’y a pas moi qui le dit !

**ELIOTT  
** _(essayant de dissimuler son sourire derrière une moue dubitative)_

Mouais… C’est encore grâce à Polaris mais bon. C’est cool quand même.

**PÈRE**

Attends… Où est-ce que tu publies Polaris ?

_ELIOTT se tourne plus franchement vers son père, change de position pour s’asseoir en tailleur sur le canapé._

**ELIOTT**

Tu sais que j’ai rebossé sur Polaris pour approfondir et rallonger l’histoire et adapter mon storyboard en format BD ? 

**PÈRE  
** _(plaisantant avec un ironie)_

Tu veux parler des 200 feuilles qui ont trainé dans tout l’appart pendant des semaines ? Elles avaient un autre but que d’exprimer une rebellion adolescente ? C’est bon à savoir.

_Eliott roule des yeux au ciel en se massant la nuque._

**ELIOTT**

Tu sais que j’ai bientôt 20 ans, Papa…

**PÈRE**

Et alors ?

_Le sourire du PÈRE s’agrandit encore lorsque ELIOTT secoue la tête de dépit face à lui._

**ELIOTT**

Tais-toi et écoute. Regarde,

_(sur son téléphone, il retourne sur la page du profil de sa BD et fait défiler les quelques dessins qu’il a déjà postés)_

en haut de chaque planche, j’ai ajouté des indications de jour et d’heure pour chaque scène. La première scène, là tu vois, se déroule un lundi à 9h56. À la base, c’était pour m’aider à m’y retrouver dans la chronologie. Et puis je me suis demandé, qu’est-ce qu’il se passerait si je postais en direct ? L’expérience pour le lecteur ne serait plus du tout la même, puisqu’il devrait patienter autant que les personnages ou, au contraire, faire face à tout ce qu’ils vivent au même rythme qu’eux.

_ELIOTT quitte l’application, verrouille son téléphone et le pose sur la table basse. Il en profite pour attraper sa canette de soda, en boire une gorgée._

**ELIOTT**

Donc j’ai pitché le concept pour voir et je l’ai envoyé par mail à ceux qui avaient suivi la campagne de crowfunding pour le court-métrage, en joignant un lien vers le compte Instagram sur lequel j’allais poster et… les gens ont commencé à suivre. Je n’ai posté la première planche que lundi mais… Les gens s’investissent, se posent des questions, démarrent des discussions… Bon ils ne sont pas cent mille non plus mais… Ils sont impliqués et ils ont envie de connaître la suite. Je trouve ça… Fou.

_Pendant quelques secondes, ELIOTT se retrouve sous le regard scrutateur et un peu interloqué de son PÈRE._

**PÈRE**

Tu veux dire que pendant tout ce temps, on pensait que tu n’étais qu’un artiste talentueux mais tu me dis maintenant qu’en plus de ça, t’es le prochain Zuckerberg ? Mon dieu, faut que je dise à ta mère qu’on a enfanté un génie multi-facettes !

_Il rit à sa propre blague, visiblement très satisfait de lui-même. ELIOTT n’y fait pas attention, trop concentré sur le sens des mots de son PÈRE._

**ELIOTT**

C’est vrai ? Tu trouves vraiment que c’est une bonne idée ?

**PÈRE  
** _(en prenant soin de regarder son fils dans les yeux)_

C’est **_brillant_** , Eliott. 

_(il attrape son fils par le cou, lui ébouriffe les cheveux avec son autre main)_

Je suis très fier de toi.

**ELIOTT**

Merci Papa.

_Sur la petite table, le téléphone d’ELIOTT s’allume à l’arrivée d’un nouveau message. L’écran indique « SOFIANE » en expéditeur du message._


	7. VENDREDI (18:38) - Construire

**VENDREDI (18:38) - CONSTRUIRE** ****

**SÉQUENCE 8 — INT. BAR 276 — CRÉPUSCULE**

_La porte du bar-café s’ouvre et laisse passer un courant d’air en même temps que deux personnes. Un autre duo se congratule bruyamment autour d’une table de billard pendant que l’équipe perdante tente de rejouer le dernier point de la partie. Leurs voix sont momentanément couvertes par le cliquetis des verres que la barmaid empile derrière son bar. Des fumets de cuisine commencent à s’élever des portes battantes qui s’ouvrent à intervalles sporadiques pour laisser passer les premières commandes de diners. ELIOTT est assis dans un énorme fauteuil vintage devant une table basse dans la partie de l’établissement plutôt réservée aux cafés et aux apéritifs qu’aux repas. Un carnet petit format est posé sur la table devant lui, à côté de son téléphone, de ses écouteurs débranchés et soigneusement enroulés sur eux-mêmes et d’une tasse de thé à moitié vide. Entre ses doigts tournent les pages d’un livre dont la couverture annonce_ « Le Livre de Perle - Timothée de Fombelle » _mais ELIOTT ne semble pas prêter grande attention à son contenu. Il est plus occupé à absorber tous les sons, les odeurs et les sensations qui l’entourent en se demandant distraitement comment il pourrait les exprimer à travers le dessin. Ou la peinture peut-être._

_Son regard se fixe distraitement un moment sur la scène, encore vide à cette heure-là, et ses pensées se remplissent des souvenirs du slow qu’il a dansé ici avec LUCAS. Un léger sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres… jusqu’à ce qu’il entende alors son nom être appelé à plusieurs reprises à quelques mètres. ELIOTT tourne la tête pour croiser le regard de LUCILLE._

**LUCILLE  
** _(incertaine)_

Salut Eliott.

**ELIOTT**

Lucille.

_Elle s’avance d’un pas, mal à l’aise. Elle tente un sourire, s’arrête à mi-chemin._

**LUCILLE**

Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir..? 

_La phrase sonne étrangement comme une question sur la fin. ELIOTT a l’impression qu’elle attend une autorisation ou une confirmation. Il lui répond avec un sourire en espérant la rassurer._

**ELIOTT**

Moi aussi.

_LUCILLE a l’air soulagée mais n’ose pas pour autant relancer la conversation. Elle reste debout en silence, hésitante._

**ELIOTT**

Tu veux t’asseoir un moment ?

**LUCILLE  
** _(avec un haussement de sourcils surpris)_

Ça te dérange pas ?

**ELIOTT**

T’inquiète. J’bois un verre avec Sofiane mais il arrivera pas avant vingt minutes au moins.

**LUCILLE**

Je vais me commander un truc à boire et je reviens ?

**ELIOTT**

Je t’en prie.

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Lucille est assise à côté d’ELIOTT, en train de tremper ses lèvres dans la mousse d’une bière._

[ _https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AE005nZeF-A_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AE005nZeF-A)

**LUCILLE**

Alors comment tu vas depuis le temps ? Ça fait quoi… Presqu’un an maintenant ?

**ELIOTT**

Ouais, quelque chose comme ça. Je.. Ça va. Je sors d’une période compliquée là mais je crois que ça va aller maintenant.

**LUCILLE  
** _(elle hoche la tête, compréhensive)_

Phase maniaque ou dépressive ?

**ELIOTT** ****

C’était… C’était pas moi en fait. Enfin j’ai été up and down pendant un moment mais ça s’est arrangé. C’est Lucas, ensuite qui…

_(il fait un geste pour attraper sa tasse, l’avorte, se contente d’inutilement tourner deux fois la cuillère à l’intérieur)_

Bref t’as sûrement pas envie d’entendre ça, oublie.

**LUCILLE**

Non, t’inquiète ça va. Je l’aime bien en vrai. Lucas, je veux dire. Je suis contente qu’il soit toujours dans ta vie.

_ELIOTT relève les yeux vers elle, la scrute un moment avec les sourcils légèrement froncés et l’esprit inquisiteur. Un sourire entendu se dessine sur ses lèvres après quelques secondes._

**ELIOTT**

T’as un nouveau mec, c’est ça ?

**LUCILLE  
** _(elle sourit)_

Ouais. Ça aide aussi, c’est clair.

**ELIOTT**

Je sais que je te l’ai déjà dit il y a un moment, mais je suis vraiment désolé pour la façon dont j’ai géré les choses à l’époque. Je sais que c’est pas une excuse mais j’ai été… clairement dépassé par les événements. Tu méritais pas ça.

**LUCILLE** ****

Merci. Rien ne t’oblige à dire ça aujourd’hui, alors j’apprécie que tu le fasses.

_(elle reprend une gorgée de sa boisson)_

Alors qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé avec Lucas ? …Ou peut-être que c’est extrêmement intrusif comme question, t’es pas obligé de répondre.

**ELIOTT**

C’est difficile à expliquer sans parler à sa place. Mais disons que… On a été dans les extrêmes pendant trop longtemps. Trop l’un sur l’autre puis trop distants et… Au début de l’année, j’ai commencé à travailler sur moi pour rétablir un certain équilibre dans ma vie. Tu sais que ce genre de trucs peut prendre pas mal de temps et d’énergie et… Bref. J’étais pas le seul à en avoir besoin. Lucas devait le faire de son côté et maintenant on va devoir le faire à deux, il semblerait. Je crois qu’on a trouvé un moyen de… faire marcher les choses, sur le long terme. Si on peut dire ça comme ça. Construire, genre.

**LUCILLE**

Je suis vraiment contente d’entendre ça.

_(ELIOTT la regarde en coin d’un air dubitatif)_

Non sans rire, j’te jure !

_(elle rit)_

Je vais pas te mentir, pendant un moment j’ai cru que c’est quelque chose qu’on trouverait ensemble mais je suis contente que tu l’aies trouvé avec Lucas. Tu le mérites.

**ELIOTT**

Donc tu ne le détestes plus ?

**LUCILLE  
** _(elle secoue la tête, en désaccord)_

Je l’ai jamais détesté, Lucas. Il m’a d’abord soulée, depuis le moment où t’as prononcé son nom pour la première fois, même. La façon dont tu parlais de ce morceau de piano, la putain de façon dont tu _regardais_ ce piano même, j’étais fatiguée rien qu’à l’idée de repasser par les mêmes phases. Toi qui disparais de ma vie parce que t’es obsédé par un type, la phase la plus haute dans laquelle t’es tellement heureux que tu ne peux même pas te retenir de parler de ce type à tout le monde et même à **_moi_** _,_ sans même penser à te soucier de ce que je ressens, jusqu’au moment où quelque chose foire d’une manière ou d’une autre et où le type disparait du jour au lendemain pour me laisser ramasser les morceaux. 

_(elle s’arrête un court instant, le temps de rassembler ses souvenirs)_

Le croiser à la fête du lycée n’a fait que confirmer mes doutes. Bizarrement, ce n’était pas à cause de toi. Tu agissais presque normalement, ce qui aurait dû m’alerter sur le fait que Lucas n’était pas comme les autres. Mais c’était lui. Il était déjà tellement amoureux de toi, pendu au bras de cette pauvre gamine, c’était presque ridicule.

_La bouche sèche d’avoir tant parlé, elle attrape son verre de bière pour en boire à nouveau une gorgée. ELIOTT la regarde en fronçant légèrement les sourcils._

**ELIOTT**

C’est Chloé la pauvre gamine ?

_Le détail sur lequel l’esprit d’ELIOTT s’est arrêté fait sourire LUCILLE._

**LUCILLE**

Chloé, c’est ça ! Qu’est-ce qu’elle est devenue ?

**ELIOTT**

Elle sort avec Yann.

_(devant l’incompréhension de LUCILLE, il précise)_

…le meilleur pote de Lucas, en fait.

_Les yeux de LUCILLE s’écarquillent un peu de surprise puis elle soupire en secouant la la tête de dépit._

**LUCILLE**

Aaah, les jeunes.

**ELIOTT**

J’te l’fais pas dire.

**LUCILLE**

La pauvre quand même. Avoir le coeur brisé, c’est déjà pas facile mais alors quand t’es jalouse en plus… C’est pour ça que j’ai clairement voulu le dégager, ton Lucas. C’était méchant et égoïste de ma part mais j’étais tellement amoureuse de toi et je n’avais pas envie d’être mise sur la touche pour quelqu’un qui n’avait peut-être même pas les épaules pour ce dans quoi il s’engageait. Alors que nous, nous on avait vécu et traversé tellement tous les deux déjà. Je n’arrivais pas à voir comment il pouvait être meilleur pour toi que je ne l’étais déjà. Je ne comprenais pas que non seulement j’avais tort mais que je me permette même de juger montrait que ma façon de penser n’était pas la bonne. Ou plus la bonne, j’en sais rien. T’avais raison, j’étais tombée dans une optique trop maternelle avec toi. À partir de là on n’aurait pu aller nul part.

**ELIOTT**

Même sans Lucas, on était condamné. 

**LUCILLE**

C’est exactement ça !

_Ils rient et ça leur fait beaucoup de bien de pouvoir rire de quelque chose qui leur a fait tant de mal par le passé. Au milieu de leur hilarité, Sofiane apparaît dans leur champ de vision._

**SOFIANE  
** _(avec un sourire)_

Je dérange peut-être ? Je suis peut-être un peu en avan…

_(il s’arrête une seconde en reconnaissant LUCILLE)_

Oh merde Lucille, ça fait longtemps ! 

_Ils se font la bise, échangent quelques politesses rapides._

**SOFIANE  
** _(se tournant vers ELIOTT)_

Salut mec, ça me fait plaisir de te voir.

_Ils s’enlacent naturellement pendant quelques secondes, sans grandes claques envoyées dans le dos ni gestes brusques mais avec toute la tendre affection qu’il se porte l’un à l’autre. LUCILLE les regarde avec un sourire nostalgique._

_Alors qu’ils s’assoient tous les trois autour de la table et engagent une conversation, le volume sonore de leur discussion s’estompe petit à petit pour laisser place à la musique._

_ELIOTT est à la fois acteur et spectateur de la scène. Il participe à la conversation et rit avec LUCILLE et SOFIANE, mais il l’observe également de l’extérieur, d’où il voit de nombreuses pièces de puzzles curieusement tomber les unes avec les autres et s’imbriquer entre elles pour dessiner le début… de quelque chose.Il y a évidemment toujours quelques places vacantes et certaines pièces qui n’ont pas tout à fait trouver la leur, mais les contours sont là, distincts. Les traits d’esquisse dessinent le début d’un tableau dans lequel il se sent bien et où il peut aisément imaginer les silhouettes de LUCAS de NIC s’ajouter à celle de SOFIANE et LUCILLE autour de lui, formant un groupe hétéroclite mais à son image, que personne sans doute n’aurait eu l’idée de rassembler à part lui._

**[GÉNÉRIQUE]**

**Author's Note:**

> Eliott : @srodul.v on instagram.  
> Lucas : @luca.lallemant on instagram.  
> Translation and updates : @eliottseason_ on twitter.


End file.
